Gakuen Chara
by pickycharasenperson
Summary: Amu and Tadase leave Seiyo School to attend Alice Academy. Another person from High School joins them - you can guess who! Crossover of Gakuen Alice and Shugo Chara - from Amu's point of view.


**Only Tadase, Amu and Ikuto can Character Transform in this. This takes place when it is only Amu, Tadase, Rima and Yaya. Also in this – they are in middle school in the beginning – Amu, Tadase, Natsume and Mikan and people are all 14-15 and Ikuto and Tsubasa are 16. In normal school, Ikuto skipped a grade or so, so he is in high school. Also – there are no charas – they can just character transform and/or character change. No offence – but most of the charas annoy me lol. This is also after both Ikuto and Tadase 'confessed' a few weeks after or so.**

"Hinamori-san! You'll never guess what's happened!" Tadase exclaimed.

Tadase had a huge smile on his face as I entered the principal's office.

"What?" I wondered what was so important that I had to leave my lesson.

"We've both been transferred to a school for special people!" Tadase was practically bouncing off his seat. "It's called 'Alice Academy'. It's highly exclusive; I'm shocked that we got accepted."

"Wow! That's fantastic! When do we leave?" This was great – I get to go to a new school all on my own with _Tadase!_

"We leave tomorrow morning!"

"W-w-w-what?" I stammered. "Tomorrow?"

"Amu – I know it's short notice but they really want us in as soon as possible – it's such an honour to be chosen – isn't it, Sensei?" Tadase glanced at the principal.

"Hmm... oh yes! The best people graduate from that school." The principal added. "Also – I'm afraid it is compulsory that you attend."

"So – is it just us going?" I felt like there was a hole in my stomach. I didn't want to leave Yaya and Rima... and someone else.

"Well, yes. It's only the two of you that can character transform out of all the guardians." The principal explained. "There is also one person transferring from the high school – but we don't know who he or she is yet."

I felt my heart drop down to my feet. I was really going to miss the school. "So is the reason we were accepted because we can Character Transform?" I put on my cool 'n' spicy character when inside I was crying my eyes out.

"Yes. It's going to be so much fun, Hinamori-san! We'll need to say goodbye to everyone, we'll announce our leaving in assembly this afternoon. Then we'll go home and pack our bags and then we'll be picked up outside our houses at 8 a.m.!" Tadase exclaimed. "Bye, Principal!" He called as he dragged me out of the room.

"Bye..." I called, and I thought I heard the principal say "Good luck, you'll need it." I must have misheard him.

**Afternoon – Assembly Hall.**

"The guardians have an announcement!" Tadase called over the crowed school hall. This of course caused everyone to go silent. I slumped down in my chair and stared at a spot on the wall to my left.

"Hinamori Amu and I will be leaving this academy to attend another. It is called 'Alice Academy'. We will be sure to keep in contact with you, if you send us letters we'll try to reply." Tadase said this quickly. All the kids were silent so I turned my head to see what was going on. Almost everyone had tears rolling down their faces.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Tadase quickly sat down and stared at the mournful faces of the school.

Then someone started crying hysterically. This triggered everyone to start howling as well. The hall shook with the expression of grief.

"HINAMORI-SAN!" Cried a few of the girls, but the majority of boys.

"HOTORI-KUN!!!" The girls whined in high pitched voices.

The bell rang for everyone to go home – but no one left. Everyone climbed onto the stage to embrace Tadase and me. I started to cry – I didn't know people cared about me so much. I looked over at Tadase, and he was crying like I was.

"Okay kids! Time to break it up. Go home!" One of the teachers yelled. Slowly, children filled out.

"I – I'm going to miss you, Amu" Rima said. I pulled her in for a hug, and she clung onto my back. I felt so incredibly sad, I thought I would drop dead right there.

"AMU-CHII!" Yaya was in hysterics too, as she joined in for a small group hug, and so did Tadase.

"I'm _*sob* _really going to_ *sob* _miss you guys_ *sob*!" _I cried. We stayed like this for about 10 minutes – when we finally broke up.

We said our final goodbyes, and Rima left to go with her mother and Yaya with hers.

Tadase and I had a last look around the school.

"This is terrible! It's feels like we're still coming here tomorrow. It's all so sudden!" I was angry, tears spilling down my face. Tadase grabbed my chin and pulled it into his face.

"We'll be together, and we'll have a fresh start. Let's make the best of it, and not cry anymore." He wiped the tears from my face with his sleeve, and did the same for himself.

He hugged me and we walked away towards my house.

"Bye, Amu-san." He stated as he walked away.

I was shocked. This was the first time he had ever called me 'Amu'. My heart was pounding really fast, as I made my way upstairs. I started to throw a random bunch of clothes into a suitcase when I heard a tap on my window.

"Amu... open up, it's me." Ikuto whispered. I pulled open the curtains and saw him standing there.

"What? What do you want?" I asked. Should I tell him that I was leaving? Would he care? Would he mock me? I decided against it.

"I came here to tell you something." Ikuto looked out the window. "I..." He took a deep breath. "I like you. A lot. I'm leaving tomorrow so I thought I should tell you. I don't know how long I'm going to be away for." He had rushed his sentence, but I understood him.

I stared at him, gaping like a fish. "W-what?"

"Don't make me repeat it again!" He almost pleaded. "Wait – why is your suitcase out?" He glanced over my shoulder.

"I'm leaving too. Tomorrow morning to go to a school called 'Alice Academy'. Where are you going?"

"What?" Ikuto's face was half brightened but half-filled with embarrassment. "You are one the people going there?"

My face was blank, when it clicked. "YOU'RE the High school student!" I stared at him, and he stared back, his eyes boring into my face.

"So, I confessed for nothing." He said, and he jumped out of the window.

"WAIT! Ikuto!" I called after him, but he had already disappeared.

So many thoughts were going through my head. Ikuto likes me. He and I are going to the same school. With Tadase. Well, this will be interesting.

All these thought went round and round in my heads until I fell asleep.

**Next morning**

"BYE AMU-CHAN!" Ami was crying, as were my mama and father.

"I'll be back as soon as I can visit!" I called as I climbed into the taxi. Tears poured into my lap as my family faded into the distance. I curled up into a ball and cried, not caring if the driver heard me.

"We're here!" He called. I blinked my eyes open. I must have fallen asleep.

"Thanks." I pulled my stuff out of the car and tipped the driver.

He left and I took my first few steps towards my new school.


End file.
